Loki's Avengers
by TheLoversTheDreamersAndMe
Summary: Loki had messed up. An awry spell gone wrong had just about ruined his life. Eight babies. Eight. It wasn't Loki's fault that he had accidentally de-aged all the Avengers and a few of their companions. Okay, it was. But how had a simple spell designed to close Thor's mouth so he would just stop talking for three seconds turned into the scene playing out before Loki? Complete.
1. One Awry Spell and Your Life Changes

Okay, I hadn't seen Endgame until after I had written this chapter, so this is definitely an AU. I mean, it was going to be anyway, but yeah. This contains no spoilers for Endgame.

I've made a few changes. For rereaders Loki's character has changed a bit and the camera parts are gone. if you're new ignore this.

_**Day One: One Awry Spell and Your Life Changes**_

Loki had messed up. Big time. An awry spell gone wrong had just about ruined his life. Eight babies_._ Eight. It wasn't Loki's fault that he had accidentally de-aged all the Avengers and a few of their companions. Okay, it was. But really, how had a simple spell designed to close Thor's mouth so he would just stop talking for three seconds turned into the scene playing out before Loki?

Thor and Steve Rogers sat next to Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, babbling in toddler talk. All four appeared to be around one year old. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were fighting over a model ship, the only toy that seemed to be present. They looked about two, and Bruce Banner, lying on the floor asleep, looked about the same.

Lastly was 6-month-old Peter Parker, the youngest of all ten of them, crying his eyes out for who knew what reason.

Loki surveyed the mess in front of him. Sadly, there was no way for him to reverse his spells; they just had to run their course. Loki surmised that this one would take at least two more days before the Avengers were big again, and he couldn't just leave them there.

Loki's hands flew to his ears as Clint added to Peter's symphony of wails. It appeared someone had hit him, given the pint-sized pink handprint on his face. Loki had his money on Thor. When they were young, it always seemed Thor was hitting and smacking and trying out his fists. Clint wobbled towards Loki on unsteady legs, tripping over his long shirt that was meant for an adult. Sure enough, the boy pointed at Thor and patted his cheek. Loki sighed and pulled the oversized shirt over Clint's head, leaving him naked. Quickly, he conjured a diaper and a black onesie for the child then went to Thor, changed his outfit and set him in the corner with a scolding about not hitting.

Then Loki continued redressing the babies in more adequate clothes, silencing cries, and picking up Peter, who was too young to do much of anything except sit up, cry, and put things in his mouth.

As Loki cradled a now asleep, blue onesie-clad Peter against his chest, he surveyed the rest of the children. Banner remained asleep on the floor, warm in a green onesie. That was a small blessing. The last thing Loki wanted was a baby Hulk running around and destroying things.

Thor sat pouting in the corner, arms crossed over his chest unhappily. He was clad in a red onesie and his long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Clint, in a black onesie, laid on the floor contentedly playing with his hands. In a purple onesie, Natasha watched him, occasionally interjecting by grabbing his fingers.

Tony, in a yellow onesie, having gained control over most of the model ship, had the wing shoved in his mouth and was chewing avidly. Pepper, dressed in a creme onesie, glared at Tony and clutched about 12% of the toy in her fist. Steve watched them, but kept his hands in his lap, picking at the cuff on the sleeve of his white onesie. Peter stirred on Loki's chest and opened dark brown eyes.

"Please don't cry," Loki pleaded, glancing down at the tiny baby. Peter's eyes were watery and his lower lip stuck out. "Oh brother," Loki muttered as Peter began wailing. The crying prompted Thor to join in, filling the room with shrill sounds that hurt Loki's ears.

"Thor," Loki said. "whatever is the matter? You were never a crier when we were young. Or when I was, at least." Loki leaned down and scooped Thor up, settling his now little brother on his hip, going to the couch and setting Peter down in the corner of it. Peter reached for Loki as he walked away, still crying. Clint and Natasha noticed his distress and joined in. Loki sighed and put Thor down, who was still crying. The noise caused Banner to awaken, and he sat up, eyes wide.

Loki immediately went to him and picked him up when his face began to redden. He calmed down and Loki placed him back on the floor and went to Clint and Nat. "Hush," he said, reaching down and picking them up. "What could they possibly need that makes them cry this much?" Loki wondered aloud as Tony and Pepper made the room even louder with their newfound cries. The common room of Avengers Tower was a symphony of distressed cries from 6 babies. The only ones not crying were Banner and Steve, but Banner looked as though he could start any moment. Steve just looked confused.

"They're hungry!" Loki suddenly said aloud and set the shrieking kids down on the floor. He gathered the rest of the children and sat them in a semi-circle, then went into the kitchen. He found a box of the treat Thor had seemed to love so much, Pop-tarts, grabbed them, and went back to the wailing children. Seven out of eight babies were bawling, with poor Steve in the middle, looking confused.

Loki quickly opened the box of pop tarts and offered one to each child. Before giving one to Peter, however, Loki pulled the baby's lip down to see if he had teeth. He had one, and another seemed to be coming in. Could teething babies have pop tarts? Loki didn't know, but he figured chewing on something would help relieve the pain and pressure. He offered Peter half a pastry after wiping the slobber off his finger on the back of his trousers, and the baby took it gladly. Loki then opened a pop tart for himself and bit into the sugary treat.

As he ate and watched the children, Loki knew he would need more supplies, as he couldn't keep conjuring things with his magic. "F.R.I.D.A.Y.," he spoke up.

"I'm not sure I can speak with you, " The AI replied. Loki sighed.

"I require assistance and do you see anyone else who can help me?" Loki asked, gesturing to the toddler filled room.

"No, sir," F.R.I.D.A.Y said. A strange crackling sound went through the vents, as if the AI was sighing. "What may I help you with?"

"Can you order enough supplies to support 8 children for two days?" he asked, standing from the couch and setting hands on hips.

"Of course, sir," F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied. "Shall I have them delivered here?"

"Yes, thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.," Loki replied. He leaned down and scooped up Banner, who looked about to cry. "Hush, child," he whispered to the black-haired toddler.

"You are quite welcome," the AI replied. "And who shall I bill these supplies to?"

Loki smirked and replied, "Tony Stark."

"Yes, sir," the AI said. Loki looked back to the rest of the children. They were growing restless. Loki ran to Tony's lab and found paper and pencils, bringing them back and setting them down in front of the children. He sat down next to them and tugged Peter into his lap since he was too young to draw, just chew on the pencils. Loki allowed him to gnaw on his finger as the other babies drew. Or, scribbled.

Tony snatched a pencil from Steve and smiled triumphantly. Steve just stared at him and calmly reached for his pencil, and when Tony refused, Steve grabbed another from the floor. Loki allowed the children to color for a few moments longer as he grabbed various pillows and blankets and laid them out on the floor, making a makeshift "fence" so the children could sleep. It was growing dark, and the children were growing tired. Nat was whimpering, and Clint was laying on the floor, his paper abandoned. Loki placed the babies one by one inside the circle of pillows, then stepped back and observed. All 8 were asleep. Quiet at last. Loki quickly then turned out the lights.

"Sir?" F.R.I.D.A.Y asked in a lowered voice. "The deliveries have arrived. Shall I send them up?"

"Yes, strange voice in the ceiling," Loki said. "That will suffice." A few seconds later, the elevator dinged and Loki winced at the sound, hoping none of the children would awaken. None did, so Loki lifted all the supplies with his magic and set them down in a corner of the room. Too tired to go through them now, Loki collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

...

Chapter 2 will be posted once I finish chapter 3! I appreciate your feedback!


	2. Getting the Feel of Things

_So, chapter 3 actually isn't started yet, but I've gotten so much good feedback I decided to post before. I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be posted, I'm super busy with work right now, but I'll get it up as soon as possible._

_**Day Two: Getting the Feel of Things**_

Loki awoke slowly and attempted to sit up, but was stopped as he felt the weight of a sleeping child on his chest. Oh yes. Peter had woken during the night, prompting Loki to lift him and warm a small amount of formula for him, which he had found in the boxes of supplies F.R.I.D.A.Y. had sent up. After feeding the boy, Loki had allowed him to fall asleep with him instead of placing him back with the other babies. Loki placed a hand on Peter's back and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Loki glanced over his shoulder at the other kids and smiled.

Clint and Natasha were curled up next to each other, as were Tony and Pepper, their hands entwined. Thor was a heap of gangly limbs, one foot on top of Banner's and an arm across Steve's chest.

Loki stood slowly and placed Peter down by Steve and moved Thor's arms and legs away. Quickly, he went and rummaged through the supplies. All the children appeared to be around one year old, given the exception of Tony and Pepper, two, and Peter, 6 months. They would need bottles, and all of them would probably need some sort of solid food.

Loki sifted through the piles of supplies. Clothes, bottles and formula, pack-n-plays, diapers, and plastic dishes among other things. Quickly, Loki prepared the bottles for the babies before they awoke, and found some cereal for all of them. When he returned, the tiny Avengers were stirring. He offered them bottles and bowls of dry cereal, then attempted to find clothes for all the children. Thor was the first to finish his breakfast, so he was the first to get a diaper change and new clothing. Loki dressed him in blue denim overalls and a red t-shirt. There, easy, done.

After dressing the rest of the children in color coded t-shirts and overalls, Loki sat down and sighed heavily. It had taken him 20 minutes to dress each child, and that had already worn him out. He supposed he should find some toys to entertain them for a while, so he stood and went to the supplies.

Various boxes of toys stood stacked against the wall, all brand new. Tony toddled over and gripped one of the boxes, steadying himself before glancing up at Loki.

"What?" Loki asked the boy. "What do you want?"

Tony bounced and pointed at the plastic truck Loki held in his hand.

"Use your words. You are at least two, so I know you can speak. You never shut up when you were an adult."

Tony looked confused for a moment, then pointed at the truck again.

"Twuck?" He asked. Loki smiled despite himself at his little voice.

"Truck what?" Loki asked, smirking at the boy. Tony glared at him, but said:

"Pwease?"

"Thank you," Loki said, and handed the toy to the boy. Tony walked back proudly and showed the truck to Steve, who nodded and crawled to Loki for his turn.

"Cao? Cao?" he asked, holding his hand out expectantly. Loki furrowed his brow and tried to focus on what Steve was trying to say. He sighed, frustrated. Why couldn't toddlers just talk normally?! It took him a moment before he realized Steve was asking for a car, which he gave to him promptly. Toys were dished out to the rest of the children to prevent fighting, which had almost immediatly ensued when Tony showed his truck to Pepper. The two seemed close, Loki noticed, but seemed to fight a lot as well.

Clint and Natasha seemed very close as well, as they played with their blocks together, making towers and knocking them down. Loki smiled at their childish laughter, and smiled despite himself. Banner was playing very gently with Peter and a plastic doctor's set. Thor just wanted to be held, and wouldn't leave Loki alone until he picked him up, gripping Loki's pant leg and whining even when Loki brushed him off.

"Fine," Loki sighed and hefted Thor up on his hip. Thor settled his head in the crook of Loki's neck and snuggled up to him. "Why are you so clingy?" Loki asked, wrinkling his nose distastefully.

Holding onto Thor with one arm, Loki used his other hand to lift all the bottles and bowls from breakfast with magic and take them to the sink in the kitchen. Then he continued to unpack the supplies. He discovered collapsible baby gates, which would be good for blocking off the rest of the corridors on this floor and keeping the babies contained.

He had just finished setting them up when a scream sounded behind him. Loki whirled around and his eyes settled on Clint and Natasha, who were wrestling. Clint had grabbed Natasha's hair and was pulling hard. Loki was just about to intervene when Natasha wrested her hair from Clint's grip and flipped herself over to sit on her combatant's chest. Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise and grinned. Nat was a fighter, that was for sure. Making sure the children were fine one last time, he went to wash out the milk bottles from breakfast. The time was now 11:30, and Loki was tired and hungry, but he had 8 children to look after, so that was to be expected.

While Loki was doing the dishes, the children had begun to get antsy. They were whimpering and squirming and from the smell of things, they needed diaper changes. "Note to self," Loki muttered as he changed Tony's diaper. "Never try this spell again."

Loki found the overalls the children had previously been wearing too annoying to put back on, so he allowed them to run around in their diapers and t-shirts. Clint started to cry for who knew what reason, and Loki picked him up and held him against his hip. "Hush," he snapped gently at Clint. Loki's stern tone caused Clint to stop crying. Clint looked at him with huge watery eyes and Loki sighed. "Stop that," Loki whispered. "You're too old to pout." Loki glanced at Clint. "Well, actually, no, you're not, but don't do it anyway." Loki set Clint down on his bottom and turned to Pepper, who had been trying to get his attention for the past few moments.

Smiling wide, Pepper handed him a piece of paper with wild crayon scribbles covering it.

"What's this?" Loki asked, quirking an eyebrow. Pepper smiled and blushed.

"It's fo you!" She proclaimed proudly.

"Oh really?" The god replied sarcastically.

"Uh huh," she said proudly, rocking on her bare toes a little. "Ca' we pu' it on da refwid-refwiger-" Pepper stumbled over the word.

"Refrigeration unit?" Loki supplied.

"Yah!" Pepper shouted and Loki cringed.

"Not so loud," he muttered, rubbing an ear.

"You cawwy me?" Pepper asked, holding up her hands. Loki sighed, but swung Pepper up on his hip and walked to the kitchen. He found a magnet and stuck the picture to it. "There. Happy?" Loki asked, and Pepper kicked her feet excitedly.

"Yah! You pway wif me?" She asked as Loki set her back down in the living area.

"What do you want to play?" Loki asked. Pepper ran off and returned with several sheets of paper and some crayons clutched in her fists. "Cowor."

"Ugh, fine." Loki sat down on the floor next to Pepper, not wanting to color but knowing a tantrum might ensue if he didn't. He took the green crayon he was offered. "What should I draw?" he asked the little girl, smoothing the slightly wrinkled paper in front of him.

"IronMan!" Pepper cried happily, offering him a red crayon and taking the green one from his other hand. Loki scowled, rolling his eyes, and began to draw Ironman, recalling the suit from his memory. Not that it was a good memory, but it was a good reference picture._ Oh, I am going soft, _Loki thought to himself as he began to outline his drawing.

"What are you going to draw?" Loki asked the little girl beside him, who had laid down on her stomach, the green crayon clutched in her fist.

"You," she replied, and set to work. Loki watched her for a minute, moving to take a picture of her. Moments later, Pepper proclaimed that she was done, holding up her paper for Loki to see. It was a green scribble with a little black on top, which Loki presumed was supposed to be his hair. Loki showed her his Ironman drawing, which he had to admit, wasn't half bad. He allowed her to hang both on the fridge, and he went to check on Peter, whom he had placed in a pack n play earlier. He was fine, happily playing with a stuffed dog.

Banner walked unsteadily to him and asked "eat?" Loki glanced at the clock on the wall. 12:00. Yes, the children could eat now. Banner followed him closely, watching his every move. Lunchtime was a blur of milk bottles and cut up veggies, with Loki snatching bites here and there. After lunch, he decided naps would be in order, for the children were yawning and whimpering. They all went down without a fuss, and Loki collapsed on the couch, exhausted. The children slept for around an hour, so while they slept, Loki took the time to unpack all the clothes and things, putting dishes in cupboards and setting up pack n plays. The rest of the day flew by in a blur. As dusk fell over the city, Loki put the kids down for bed, using the pack n plays as cribs, and passed out on the floor next to Thor.


	3. Chaos Ensues

_**Hello all and welcome to the final chapter! Sorry so late, but this story has been on the back burner. I lost interest I guess. Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**Day 3: Chaos Ensues**_

Morning came early and passed quickly and without a hitch. It was the afternoon that went crazy. When Loki stepped out of the common room for 5 minutes to change his clothes was when it got ridiculous. He came back into a very loud, tear-filled room. Clint had somehow managed to climb on top of the refrigerator and was sitting on top, doing absolutely nothing but watching. Most everyone else was wailing or wrestling or hurting someone else, and Peter had crawled over the baby gate and down the hallway. Loki jumped the gate and ran after the boy, grabbing him up and returning him to the common room. He quickly separated Thor and Natasha, wrestling on the floor, and set either of them down away from each other. Tony and Steve were staring at each other, looking ready to fight. Pepper watched with a terrified interest. Tony separated the two and then realized Banner was missing.

Loki looked round him frantically. Banner was gone, and a tiny but angry Hulk was in his place. "Banner!" Loki cried, running after the tiny green monster. He turned and growled at Loki, running at him and crashing into his legs. Loki fell and dove for the creature, but missed and landed hard. Jumping up, he saw Hulk jump up on the couch and jump off, giant hands curled into fists. He slammed them into the floor, leaving a sizable dent. Loki winced. Stark would not be happy when he returned to his normal self. Speaking of which, it had to be almost time for the children to return to adults. Quickly, he snatched Natasha off the floor and stood her in front Hulk. Nat seemed to know what to do and reached a hand out, prompting Little Green to take her hand. A short moment later Banner was back, crying but at least normal.

Loki glanced at the clock. Only two hours had remained until his extended babysitting job ended. He breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly, peeled Clint down from the top of the refrigerator and fed the children the last meal they would eat as toddlers, then put them all down for a nap. Peter refused to sleep unless Loki held him, so as Loki swayed gently to lull the child to sleep, he thought of the last two days. Although stressful, it had been fun in areas. He glanced at the clock. A half hour until the children would be adults. Quickly, he knelt down beside the sleeping kids, clutching Peter to his chest.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., take a picture," he whispered.

"Of course," the AI replied. Then, one by one, Loki carried each child to their adult version's bedroom, undressing them and setting them on the beds. He kissed Thor on the forehead, then took Peter to his room. Quickly, he checked on each child once more, then vanished in a cloud of green mist. A few moments later, adult Avengers woke up, a little groggy and confused. They dressed and emerged, gathering in the common room, surveying the mess of baby items and pillows strewn about.

"What's this?" Natasha asked, walking to the counter and picking up a small picture frame. In it was a shot of eight babies who suspiciously looked like miniature versions of themselves and Loki. As they all gathered around the picture Natasha held in her hands, they understood.


End file.
